The Akatsuki Flower
by VanellaTwilight
Summary: After Itachi kills his family Sakura asks to come with him. How different will Sakura end up? Well Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Itachi looked at the Uchiha compound. He didn't want to kill them, His family. But it was necessary, for the overall good. Thinking about the lives he saved by killing them removed the guilt from his conscious, temporarily anyways. He continued to take his time walking though Konoha. Remembering the detail of everything he passed by. He had to tell the hokage that he had finished killing his family. He wiped the tears off of his face.

_I'm just procrastinating._

It was true, he was. He stopped the seemingly endless flow of tears. Though he didn't sob, the tears were evident on his face. he wiped them off as he walked towards the Hokage's office. There was so many feelings floating through Itachi.

Anger. Sadness. Regret.

Regret that he couldn't do anything other than kill. It was all he was trained for, to be a killing machine. And he knew it too. It was all could truly do. He thought. He soon arrived at the Hokage's office. Gently knocking on it he opened the door, not waiting for permission to enter. "Hokage-sama. I have eliminated my clan." "A-Ah. Alright." The slience was awkward. Then again, the man in front of him had ordered him to kill his clan, how could it not be awkward. "Hokage-Sama."

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else?"

"Uh- No."

Itachi nodded. "I shall take my leave then. It has been a pleasure to know you, Hokage-sama." Itachi said, as he departed.

Itachi walked through Konoha as if it was going to be his last time at the village, Which it probably was. He walked into the park he always took Sasuke to. He saw a girl, not just any girl, a girl with _pink_ hair. He slowly walked over to her, who was sitting at the bottom of a tree, with her knees pulled into her chest. He tilted his head and got on his knees. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked the young girl it was strange that such a one so young was still out this late. "T-The other kids were making fun of me." Itachi looked at her, with his stoic mask on.

"What did they say?"

"T-they said I was an f-freak because I had p-pink hair and kept calling me forehead girl."

Sakura said, while sniffling. Itachi had no idea how to handle a situation such as this. "Your forehead is not that big. And I think your pink hair is nice."

Sakura's eyes widen and then she smiled. "Do you really think so?" Itachi just started at Sakura. "My name is Sakura; it's nice to meet you, Nii-san!" Itachi stared blankly at the younger girl before giving her his name. "Your name is Itachi? Okay, I shall call you Itachi-Nii." Sakura smiled. Itachi stood up and started to walk away.

_Get away while I can._

Sakura tilted her head in confusion before running after his as fast as she small legs could go. "Where are you going, Itachi-Nii?" Itachi stopped, Causing Sakura to run into his legs, causing her to fall on her butt. Itachi turned around to face Sakura and then knelt down. "I am leaving the village." Itachi stood up and turned on his heel, walking away from her. Sakura groaned. "Hey, Wait!" Itachi mentally winced. Sakura walked up to Itachi and grinned "Take me with you!" Itachi blinked, As if soaking in her request. It was really more of a _command_. "If you come with me then you would be leaving your friends, your family." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't have any friends and Daddy doesn't love me anyways." He highly doubted he didn't love her. "Alright, you can come with me." Sakura's eyes widened in shock and then a big happy grin took over her face. "Yay!~"

**First story, Its not very good but I'm sure I'll become better with time, So, There may or may not be a lot of OOCness from the characters, This is like the interdiction and yadda yadda, If you could give me some advice that would be wonderful, And I promise you the next chapter shall be longer.**


	2. Cannibals and Snake pedophiles

__Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Alerted and Favorited this story.

_Standered disclaimer applied. _

* * *

><p>Three days. It's been three days since Sakura arrived at the Akatsuki base. Five days since she left Konoha. Two days since Kisame and Itachi went on their first mission. Here's a list of all of the Akatsuki members she has met thus far; Pein, Konan and Kisame. Not including Itachi, Of course. Sakura found herself often in the company of Konan and Pein. Sakura didn't complain any; she didn't find the members scary at all. She does act shyer around Pein though. This was understandable. Both Pein and Konan accepted Sakura with open arms, Much to Kisame's surprise.<p>

Sakura was currently playing chess… With herself. "My my, Sakura. You are a good player." Sakura ran to the other side of the board. "I could say the same about you, Sakura." She laughed at herself. But sadly. She was running out of stuff to do. Sakura sat down on the floor and started to think about the mysterious Akatsuki members. _"Sasori, Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakazu and, Zetsu."_ Sakura thought about them, she has yet to meet any of them but she heard Pein talking about them. Konan kept referring to Orochimaru as "The Snake Pedophile." Sakura didn't even know what a Pedophile was. She was going to have to ask Konan.

* * *

><p>Pein looked out of the window and sighed. "Pein-Sama? Is something the matter?" Konan asked. Pein turned toward Konan. Konan inwardly flinched at how serious he looked. Sure, He looked serious all the time but he looked even more so now. "Konan, That girl. Sakura. I can sense talent within her." Konan allowed a small smile come onto her lips. "Is that why you allowed her to stay, Pein-Sama? Do you want to make her a member of the Akatsuki?" Pein just stared at Konan. It really wasn't why he allowed her to stay. But let Konan think whatever she wanted. Pein turned his attention back to the window. "Pein-Sama. Will she become a member when one of the other members dies?"<p>

Pein shook his head. "No, this would be a perfect time to allow more members in." Konan nodded. "I'm going to go see Sakura." Konan left without another word. Pein sighed and sat down at his desk. Attention still fully on the window

* * *

><p>Itachi stared off into the distance. He and Kisame had just finished their first mission. It was a simple assassination mission. Although he had a blank expression, His thoughts revolved around a certain pink haired child. He was worried; He had no idea why he was worried. Maybe because he didn't want the girl to know he killed his own family? He wasn't even sure that she was aware that everyone in the Akatsuki is criminals. He and Kisame had already entered Ame and were just taking their sweet time. "Hey Itachi?" Itachi sighed. "What, Kisame-San?"<p>

"That girl- Is she your sister or something?" For a split second Itachi's eyes widened. _"We don't even look alike."_ "What makes you think that?" Kisame scratched his head. "I donno. You seem a bit- Protective of her." Itachi shook his head. "No relation at all." Kisame quickened his pace. "We should hurry. Orochimaru might get back to the base soon and he just might try and molest Pinky." Itachi stopped walking. He had heard storied about Orochimaru. He was very un-human-like. A very twisted and sick man. "Yo, Itachi you alright?" Itachi started to walk but faster than before. "I'm fine." Kisame watched as Itachi dashed in front of him. Kisame snickered. _"Very protective indeed."_ Kisame thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura happily ate her fish. She didn't want to eat it at first because she thought Kisame might get mad at her for eating his kind. But Konan reassured her that Kisame's favorite food was fish as well. Which lead to Sakura thinking that Kisame was a Cannibal. Little did Sakura know that she was soon about to meet a real Cannibal. Suddenly a man came out of nowhere. Not just any man. A man with a plant around him. Sakura's eyes widen and then a big grin broke out on her face. "Plant-Chan!" Sakura jumped off her seat and ran over to Zetsu and proceeded to poke his hand. "Don't call me a <strong>Plant or I just might eat you." <strong> Konan shook her head. "Sakura is off limits." "Ah." He looked down at the pink haired child that was chanting "Plant-Chan" Over and over again. Zetsu turned to Konan. "Do you know where Leader-Sama is?" Konan turned her attention from Sakura to the cannibal. "Hes probably still in his office." Zetsu started to slowly sink into the floor. "Thank you, Konan-San." Sakura gasped with a shocked look on her face as Zetsu sunk through the floor. But Sakura ended up shrugging it off before returning to her meal. "That was strange." She mumbled with a mouth full of rice. "A lot of Ninja are strange, Sakura." Konan responded. Sakura nodded.


	3. Of Puppets and Pedophiles

**HONEY BADGER DUN GIVE A SHIT! **

**So Merry Christmas to all of you, And Happy Hanukkah. I have something important to say at the end of the chapter! So please be sure to read the author's note at the bottom. Oh and by the way I love making Orochimaru as creepy and pedo-ey as hell. **

**I do not own Naruto, But I do own a evil cat that loves to bite me while I'm trying to type out a chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sakura was becoming frantic. One thing she hated about the main base of the Akatsuki is that it was so big; it was easy for Sakura to get lost. Tears started to prickle Sakura's eyes. She quickly shook her head. She would not cry about something so stupid. Sakura heard something move. She ran to the nearest wall and placed her back up against it. She looked around and gave a sigh of relief. She noticed a small puppet at the wall across from her. Sakura walked up to the small puppet that was no bigger than Sakura's forearm. "Puppet-Chan? Are you lost too?" Sakura tilted her head at the small puppet that was moving by its self. Sakura's eyes widen when she heard foot steps. Gently, but quickly Sakura picked up the small puppet and ran behind a corner.<p>

* * *

><p>"According to Hidan we have a new member." Orochimaru stated. Trying to make of course already knew about Itachi, And Sakura, mostly because one of his puppets was being held by the girl. Orochimaru randomly stopped walking. "I smell a child." He said, sniffing the air. Sasori inwardly rolled his eyes. Sometimes his partner was <em>too<em> weird. They turned the corner of the hallway. His eyes fell on a Pink haired child who seemed shocked at their arrival. Wait, No. That wasn't shock on her face. It was _fear__. _ He glanced down at the young girl who flinched under his gaze. "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? What is you're name, little girl." Sakura stood up from her crouching position with a defiant look on her face. "A-Are you Orochimaru?" A really_ Creepy_ grin appeared on his face. "Why yes I am, what is you're name?" Sakura had a strange look on her face, As if she was trying to remember something. Then she mumbled something. "So you're Pedophile-kun." Orochimaru looked horrified. "That's what Kisame-Nii called you." Orochimaru put on a really mean glare. Though it didn't come close to the Glare you got if you asked Kakazu for money. Even though the glare was weak it still made the young girl flinch.

Sakura ran up to Sasori and hid behind him. "Puppet-Chan" Sakura mumbled. "Orochimaru. Stop it, No use scaring her. Who knows, she might be important to Leader-Sama." Orochimaru grunted. He hated girls.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame just gave the mission report to Pein. Kisame was now taking a shower and Itachi was lounging on his bed. They had agreed to go find Sakura After they got cleaned up.<p>

Soon enough Kisame got out of the bathroom, fully clothed. "Let's go, Itachi! I want to show Lil' Sakura something!" "Hn." Itachi got off of the bed and walked out of their room. Soon enough they stumbled upon Sakura…. And Orochimaru. Sasori too. Sakura looked really relieved when she saw them. "Kisame-Nii! Itachi-Nii!" Sakura ran out from her Puppet-Shield. And hugged the two of them. "Hey there, Pinky." Sakura smiled at the nickname, It got annoying sometimes, But she also loved to call Kisame 'Bluey' Sakura scooted closer to them and mumbled "Pedophile-kun Scares me." Kisame looked over at Sasori and Orochimaru, As if just now noticing them. "Oh, Hello Orochimaru, Sasori." Sasori nodded in their direction. Orochimaru _hissed._ "Tch, The brat belongs to you? I'd kill it. The insolent child." Itachi shook his head. "We can't do that. Leader-Sama has plans for Sakura-san." Orochimaru scowled. "How _disgusting._ Allowing children in the Akatsuki. Leader is more stupid than I thought." Kisame rolled his eyes. "You better watch you're mouth, _Pedophile-kun."_ Orochimaru walked away. Sasori looked at Sakura. Then Kisame. And lastly Itachi. Before turning around and following his partner.

"Now I can tell Konan I met a real pedophile!"

Kisame laughed.

"Sakura-san. You should stay away from Orochimaru, For your own safety," Kisame nodded. "I agree." Sakura smiled. "Okay!"

**This was more or less a filler chapter. Now to the important business. I want you guys, The readers to send a OC Character Profile to me. To be put into my story. I find it really stupid that Akatsuki doesn't have a medical squad. Therefore I am making one. On another note, Pein is the rightful leader of the Akatsuki. And Tobi is not madara. He will appear later in the story, Tobi will. But Madara is staying dead! Deidara is also Sakura's age too. So about the characters, Send the profiles to me in a _ Private message. _Sorry about the short chapter, I really wanted to post this quickly for Christmas! **


	4. Tora and Kai

_Standard disclaimer applies._

* * *

><p>"<em>Things seem so hallucinary,<br>In the corners of my mind that scare me,  
>I know yah never meant to desert me,<br>Just like yah never really meant to hurt me_

Then I asked have you ever felt abandoned?  
>Felt so lost that you were stranded,<br>just like all the walls were closing in  
>and you were left inside<br>have you ever felt like your days were numbered?  
>Stuck under a tree in thunder<br>Seems to be no way out  
>but there is one when in doubt"<p>

"_When In Doubt" By Thousand Foot Krutch_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The meaning of the name Ciel is <strong>From Heaven, Heavenly, Also can be translated to "Sky"_

_**The origin of the name Ciel is **French_

_**Notes:** pronounced "C.L" _

* * *

><p>Kisame watched as Sakura was happily asking Pein about her new "Partner" Kisame didn't agree with Pein's decision, After all. Sakura hasn't even started with her training. Though he had to agree with his reasoning. If they were to give Sakura a partner this early on, and they became friends, If Sakura was ever to want to leave. Said partner would hold the poor girl down to the Akatsuki. Or, that's how he saw it. Pein and Konan probably just found it a way to expand the Akatsuki. "What does she look like?" Sakura asked, Excitement fully revealed in her eyes. Didn't the poor girl know what's she getting into? Probably not. And it just hurt to see her so excited to become a criminal. "Here's her picture." Kisame watched as Pein handed the pinkette a picture. "We're going to start her training soon." Kisame turned his head towards Konan who was leaning to the wall next to him.<p>

"What kind of training?" Kisame asked. "Chakra control. Just the basics. She's still young, After all." Kisame nodded. "I don't really agree with leader-Sama. I don't think we should get her a partner so early on. Konan let a small smile slip onto her face before nodding. "I was like that too. But then I realized how good it would be for Sakura to have someone her own age around, And besides. It's not like he's going to send them out on missions." Kisame shook his head. "I still don't agree." Konan smiled. "You don't have to." Kisame stared at Konan; this was probably the longest conversation they had. Konan leaned in closer to Kisame. "Promise me you won't tell Pein-Sama this." Kisame leaned closer to her. "Promise."

"I think Pein-Sama cares about Sakura."

"Kyaa, Kisame-Nii and Konan-Nee Are going to kiss! Gross!"

Kisame's eyes widened at Sakura's voice. "W-What! No!" Kisame yelled. Konan looked thoroughly disgusted. "Me, Kiss this fish face? In his dreams!" Konan looked over at Pein and saw him staring at her. She let her head hang, As if a child that just got scolded. "I'm leaving." She mumbled somberly before leaving the room. "Well, Anyways. Sakura." Sakura turned her head to Pein. "Yes, Leader-NiiSama?" Pein bent down to Sakura's eyes level, Or as close to it as he could get. "Her Name is Kasumi Ciel. She should be coming to the base in a week at most." Sakura nodded, happily soaking in all of the information. Sakura smiled at the name. "We are also going to start your training soon." Sakura's eyes started to sparkle.. Or at least it looked that way. "Really? Yay!" A small smile reached Pein's lips but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Though it did not go unnoticed by Itachi.

Sakura tilted her head. "Why is Kisame-Nii so.. Blue?"

"What's wrong with being blue!"

"Nothing. You look like a fishy! Fishy-Chan Fishy-Chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fishy-Chan!"

Kisame groaned. He coulden't get laid because hes blue and has gills, Now Sakura's going to start calling him 'Fishy-Chan' Sakura started to yawn. "I'm getting sleepy. I'm takin' a nap." Sakura stated, walking out of the room.

(Line break)

Sakura giggled. They didn't suspect a thing! She was going to explore the lower levels of the Akatsuki base. The upper levels are where the main Akatsuki stay. Such as Hidan, Itachi and all of them. The lower levels are where the grunts are. Where the weaponry and guarding stations are at. Of course, Sakura didn't know that then. Sakura slowly made a decent down some stairs. Slow and steady, Slow and Careful. Sakura started to hum. Soon she reached the bottom of the seemingly endless stairs. Sakura was proud of herself of making it all the way down the stairs.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Sakura glanced up at the voice and saw two men. One of the men, The one who spoke had spiky red hair that was about the same shade as Sasori's and strange looking blue eyes. He looked really- sadist.

The other man had brown hair, and brown eyes. This man had softer features and looked older than the other one. "Hi!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. Completely ignoring the scowl on the red-heads face. The man with brown hair knelt down to Sakura's eye level. "What's a little girl like you doing here?" Sakura grinned. "I'm lost!" The red head looked up at the stairs and frowned. "You didn't go up there did you?" He said, Attention on the stairs. It was basically taboo to go up there, unless called on by Pein. Though his question went completely ignored by the young girl. "Mister." She said, referring to the older brown-haired male. "What's your name? Mine is Sakura." The male smiled. "My name is Tora." Sakura grinned and nodded. "Nice to meet you Tora-San!" Sakura happily said. Tora smiled. "This guy over here is Kai." Sakura nodded. Fitting name. "Kai-San, Tora-San. Do you know where I am?" Tora looked at Kai, As if asking if he should tell her, "We're at the weaponry and Amory part of the Akatsuki base." Kai said. Sakura's eyes widen. Really? Sakura furrowed her brows. She turned her head to the side, Hearing foot steps. Sakura's eyes widen at what she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>OH OH OH CLIFF HANGER WHAAAT? Kasumi Ciel (Or Ciel Kasumi) is my friend's character that she uses to role play with she's allowing me to use it for my role play so a special thanks to Maylene. Oh and so you don't be confused Kasumi is Ciel's last name I'm trying to be all correct because in Japan the last name goes first… And stuff. So thank you all for the profiles! This is a long chapter, At least by my standards it is. One of the reasons why my chapters are so short is because my only writing experience is from roleplaying. <strong>


	5. So far away

**You can imagine how pleased I am to see a lot of my reviewers/people who put this story on heir favorites just so happens to like SasoSaku! This is one of my favorite couples. On another note, The song "I'm sexy and I know it." By LMFAO Every time I hear this song I think of Hidan and Itachi, Because their sexy and they know it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Standard disclaimer applies<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura looked away from the nearly naked woman. Whose breasts were twice the size of Sakura's head. "Ah, Fujioka-san." Kai said. Sakura's face became red as she stepped back. Tora noticed Sakura's red face. "Oh no! Sakura-Chan! Your face is red, Are you alright?" Fujioka Yuuki, Tora's older sister. She is almost as bad as Hidan in the whole 'Walking around with no shirt on' thing. Then again it was also socially acceptable for a guy to walk around with no shirt on. It was just disturbing if a girl did it, Or boner inducing. Which ever you prefer.<p>

Kai looked between Sakura and Yuuki before laughing his ass off. "Awe! Pinky is so cute! She's all embarrassed!" Sakura's cheeks puffed up. How dare he! Call her "Pinky" That was reserved for Kisame only. "Don't call me Pinky!"

"Hah! Who will listen to a brat like you?"

"You will!"

"Pinky needs to be a comedian!"

Tora shook turned to Yuuki. "Yuuki, Put some clothes on." Yuuki gasped as if he just told her to go die in a hole. "No! Sasori-Sama is coming here and I want to get him into bed!" Tora groaned. His sister was too much of a slut some times.

"But can't you see that- Um," Tora leaned close to Sakura. "How old are you, Kid?" "Four," "Can't you see that we have a four year old here? Wait. Four?" Sakura nodded, holding up four fingers. "This many!" Tora tilted his head in a confused manner. "You act too old to be four." Tora stated. "Ask Itachi-Nii!" Tora's eyes brows scrunched up. "Is he your brother?" Sakura shook her head, a small blush coming onto her face. "We aren't related by blood." Tora's attention turned back to the stairs. He narrowed his eyes before smiling at Sakura. "Sakura-Chan. Would you like to wait at my house while I find you're Weasel?"

"Tch, always bringing' the ladies to your house, Tora."

"I have a wife!"

"So?"

Tora groaned.

"Are you a pedophile?" Sakura only asked, with the horrifying straight forwardness that comes with a small child. "I have a wife." Sakura's cheeks puffed up full of air and she crossed her arms over her chest. "That don' mean nothing!" Yuuki nearly gasped. Sakura was too adorable! "Pfft! If anybody would be a pedophile it would be that snake bastard!" Yuuki's eyes widen. "Kai! Shut the hell up! He would kill you if he heard you say that!" Yuuki leaned closer to Kai. "Besides, I think he likes boys anyways." Kai and Yuuki both started to laugh.

"Yes! I'll risk you being a Pedophile if you take me away from those two!" Tora stared at Sakura after her outburst. He grinned. "Alright, Kai, If Kyoya-Sama asks; tell him I am doing something important." Kai resisted scoffing. "Yeah, Sure. Whatever," Kai responded.

* * *

><p>After walking five minutes, Or more like Tora carrying Sakura for five minutes, they arrived at his house. His wife, Kikuyu kept fawning over how adorable Sakura was. Which made Sakura blush. Soon Tora had to go back to work, Leaving Sakura and Kikuyu alone. "So, Kikuyu-Nee. What does Tora-Nii do?" Kikuyu tilted her head before taking a sip of her tea. "He works as a spy, For the most part anyways. So, what were you doing in the Akatsuki base?" Sakura took a sip of milk. "It's where Itachi-Nii lives." Kikuyu furrowed her brows. Where had she heard that name? It sounded very familiar. "What do you do?" Kikuyu took another sip of her tea. "I work for the Akatsuki too."<p>

Sakura made a 'Aah' sound. "Sakura-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Um."

Sakura started to count her fingers.

"This many!" She said, showing Kikuyu four fingers.

"Really? You act much older."

"Kisame-Nii and Leader-niisama said that too!"

"Leader-NiiSama?" Sakura happily nodded. "He is very strong from what I hear! He had orange hair and strange grey eyes and he also has metal in his face!" Kikuyu froze when she heard her.

* * *

><p>Sasori sighed as a random girl whose name he could not remember kept throwing herself at him. He inwardly sighed again. Women today had no shame. It sickened him to no end. He was going to make sure Sakura and her partner did not end up like these women. He would see to that. "So. Tora. What did you do with the pink haired girl?" "I told you already, Kai! I'm letting my wife take care of her while I look for her brother." The person, Kai Scoffed. "I don't even think Kikuyu is even your wife! She's too pretty for you."<p>

"Don't refer to Kikuyu so familiarly!"

Sasori shook his head. It had to be another pink haired girl. Yup. That was it. "Sasori-Sama?" the girl, Yuuki her name was. Asked. "I'm fine. I must continue working." And with that he walked away. Leaving a girl pouting.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was planning on making this chapter longer but I wanted to put it up.. So yeah. Sakura is making friends! Heh, Pedomaru… Oc friends, But friends none the less. Gah I want to time skip to when Deidara comes into the Akatsuki, but I have stuff planned for the snake pedophile. I'm not going to be able to post for a while. So, Until then! <strong>


	6. What's worth fighting for?

**Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

><p>Kakuzu stared off into the distance. You could not tell how annoyed he is. Hidan was going off on how wonderful his god was and how she should become a Jashinist. The poor girl was four. Fuckin' four. Hidan looked at the younger girl, Of course Hidan had no idea that Pein wanted the girl. He had thought that Kakuzu had kidnapped her for some ransom. She did look very rich after all; She had Sliver hair and blue eyes. She also had a Eye patch on her right eye."Hey, Hidan why did we kidnap this bitch anyways?" Hidan asked. A little to loud for Kakuzu's tastes, He sighed. "I told you Hidan, Pein wanted her." Hidan rolled his eyes. "You're shitting me." Kakuzu did not reply<p>

However, honestly Kakuzu had no idea why Pein wanted this girl. She ws small, weak, and fragile. Like a child. Well, after all. She is a child. She looked at Hidan with big, curious eyes as he told her the story of his crazy ass god. Kakuzu suddenly stopped walking.

"What the fuck is you're problem?" Hidan asked. "Let's run."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." They were currently walking through the forest, on their way back from the bounty office. They had just turned in another bounty. "I want to get back to Ame as soon as possible so I can dump the brat and get more bounties." Hidan scoffed. He picked up Ciel and pushed chakra into his feet. Ciel's eyes widen and she giggled as the wind went through her hair. "Heh, you like this, Kid?" Ciel nodded and giggled. "If we keep going at this pace, with little to no stops, we will be in Ame in three days." Hidan groaned. "Hey, Fucker! I have to eat too!"

"You're Immortal."

"That doesn't mean I don't have to eat!"

…

_Silence…_

"Hey Asshole! I was talking to you!"

"Stop cussing around the kid."

"Well don't ignore me!"

"Your eyes are pretty…"

Hidan looked down at Ciel.

"They are so- Pink."

Hidan looked at the younger girl. "Their not pink!" Hidan yelled. "Whatever you say." Kakuzu ran over to Hidan. "We are being followed." He stated. "Yeah, I say you take the kid and I go sacrifice them to Jashin-sama." Kakuzu shook his head. He did not want to wait for Hidan to finish sacrificing them. It always took to long. "Sure, whatever catch up to us later." "Yeah, Okay." Then Hidan tossed the kid. He actually _tossed_ the poor girl. Hidan would make the worse baby sitter _ever_. Kakuzu looked at Ciel. He had no idea what Pein wanted with children. Though he would be lying if he said that he actually cared. Who knows? Maybe Pein wants the kid for Orochimaru. Kakuzu inwardly shook his head. That would never happen. Kakuzu honestly did not understand how Sasori could stand being around the snake for so long.

* * *

><p>Konan looked around the room. She smiled as her eyes came onto Nagato's body. She had come down here to check on his body. "Damn fish." She heard Nagato mumble. Konan sweat dropped at that. Sometimes Nagato would mumble something that Pein would say. Konan walked out of the room that the bodies were stored in. She was planning to train today but it was raining too hard for that. A small smile graced Konan's face as she walked out of the room. She could not wait until she started to train Sakura and Ciel. It would be like having little sisters. Her smile widened at the thought. Knowing Kakuzu and Hidan, they were probably going to arrive at the base in a few days. Probably because Kakuzu could not collect bounty if he had a hyperactive active four year old with him. Konan started to hum. As she walked through the Corridors of the Akatsuki base, she started thinking. Thinking why Pein had chosen Ciel to be apart of the Akatsuki. Did she have a powerful kekkai genkai? Konan had honestly had no idea. It is not as if Pein really tells her stuff. It got annoying sometimes, how he treats her as if she cannot be trusted; In fact, it teemed as if he trusted Kisame more than he trusted her. This really pissed her off. Before she realized it she was in front of Pein's office doors. She took a deep breath. She had no idea why she even came here. She knocked on the door. "Pein-Sama?"<p>

…

…

…

_Silence. _

…

…

"Pein-Sama?"

…

…

"I-I'm coming in."

She walked into the office only to find nobody there. Sighing she leaned against the closest wall. She placed the back of her hand on her forehead. For some reason she felt tired. Putting her hand over her mouth, she yawned. She had not felt this tired in a long time. She slowly got into a sitting position on the floor with her back against the wall. Konan sighed before drifting into a soft sleep.

* * *

><p>Pein had a stern look in his eyes. That said there was no backing out of his request. "So, you want me and Kisame to help train Sakura and her little partner?" Pein shook his head. "No, Just you, Itachi." Kisame looked thoroughly disappointed though he did not say anything. "I figured besides me, You would be the best second choice." Itachi nodded. "I understand." Pein turned around and left the room. As he walked away, he could hear Itachi. "Kisame, Stop sulking. I wouldn't want to let you around my kid's ether." Pein chuckled. It took him a overall five minutes to get back to his office, But he sure was confused when he got there. Many questions popped up in his head, Such as; why was Konan on the floor. He walked over to her sleeping form. "Silly Konan. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." He mumbled as he slowly picked up her, Making sure not to disturber her sleep he made his way to their bedroom. <strong>(Author side note: PeinKona is one of my favorite couples! ^_^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"S-So tell me, Does this "Leader-Niisama wear a cloak that has red clouds on it?" Kikuyu stuttered. Sakura happily nodded. "He told me when I get older I can wear one too!" She said, not knowing it would mean she would become a criminal, not like she would even care. "I need to get home! Before anyone notices that I left!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura paused, having a confused look on her face. "Where am I anyways?" Kikuyu did not respond too shocked for her own words. Was Pein really going to make this small, innocent girl apart of the Akatsuki? Sakura gasped. "Oh no! I must return before Konan-Nee discovers I left!" And with that Sakura ran out of the house. Kikuyu had no idea how to react so she just decided she should run after the small girl. Kikuyu quickly grabbed her rain coat and ran outside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Have you guys heard of SOPA? Its the Stop Online Piracy Act. I live in America (As do most of you) So this is pretty important the government is trying to censor the internet, Which will basically remove stuff like Fan fiction, Facebook (Not that I even like Facebook) And YouTube. This really makes me mad. Stupid goverment butting in where they have no right to but their noses into. There's my Rant. I have no doubt in my mind that this bill will not pass. But still, Anyways I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! <strong>


	7. OMG! A UPDATE!

**Therefore, I edited the last few chapters. So go check it out! Oh and guess what I Discovered? Kakashi was born on the same day as me... Yay for September 15! **

**(Line break)**

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**(Line break)**

Sakura hummed as she walked, completely disregarding the rain as she walked through the streets wet streets of Amegakure. The streets were crowed with people, Which Sakura found odd, considering the light down pour of rain. Sakura just shrugged it off. Sakura stopped and started to blink. She over looked a rather large detail of her returning to her "Fishy-Chan and Itachi-Nii" She had no idea where she was. Sakura started to run, run somewhere. Soon she arrived at a more deserted area of Ame. She started to get panicky. Sakura would rather be in a large crowd than alone. Everything looked the same to her, same large, metal buildings.

Sakura looked around before randomly deciding to turn a corner. That is when she fell to the ground, she bumped into something, but not just something, and it was someone. "I'm sorry- OH! Puppet-Chan!" Sakura smiled when she saw the familiar face. "Oi, Puppet-chan. I'm lost." Sasori looked at the young girl. "Must you call me puppet-chan?"

Sakura happily nodded. "Hey, Hey! Puppet-chan! Do you know I am getting a- Um, What did Leader-NiiSama say? OH yes! A partner!" Sakura seemed ecstatic. "Why are you so happy about that?" Sakura grinned. "Because it means I won't ever be alone!" Sasori inwardly sighed; he knew how horrible it is to be alone, He knew first handedly.

_Growlll_

Sasori snapped out of his thoughts, he looked around, obviously not knowing what the sound was.

_Grooowlll_

Sakura blushed as her stomach growled. Sasori stifled a laugh. "Are you hungry?" Sasori asked. Sakura, without looking at Sasori nodded. He looked around. "Want to go get something to eat then?" Sakura's blush went into an even deeper red before she vigorously nodded. He let a small smile creep onto his face but he quickly masked it. It felt so strange being around such a creature of made of Naïve and innocents. "I have a question, why do you call me 'Puppet-Chan?'" Sakura looked up at him. "It's because Konan-Nee-Chan gave me lessons all of the Akatsuki members! You make puppets and use them in Battle, and your partner- Um, What does Orochimaru-Nii-Sama do anyways?" Sasori shrugged. "Mostly stand there and look threatening." Sakura's cheeks puffed up with air. "He doesn't do a very good job then, He looks like a clown."

Sasori sighed. "That's not the point." Sakura looked confused. "It isn't?" Sasori just glared at Sakura, "anyways, you are hungry, correct?" Sakura blushed and started to shuffle her feet, mumbling. Sasori just glared, if Pein was really going to make her a ninja, he had a lot of work to do. "Well? Speak up, Brat." Sakura's blush deepened. "I- uh, Yes?" Sasori stared blankly at her. "That sounded like a question." Sakura growled. "Well, it wasn't! At least _I_ have a soul, you ginger!" Sasori rolled his eyes. "Your right, I don't have a soul, Orochimaru ate it." Sakura gasped "Wha- What?" Sakura scoffed. "That's not possible, Orochimaru-Niisan is not a gin-" Sakura said before she sneezed. They are standing out in the _rain_ after all. Sasori scoffed. "Follow me." He told her with a stern look. Sakura just meekly followed behind him as he walked.

(Line Break) Sakura looked around in amazement. It was beautiful. She had never seen such a pretty looking dango shop! Sakura looked up and smiled at Sasori as he went inside. Surprisingly, Orochimaru loves dango. However, he would deny it. He went to this shop often. Of course, Sasori never went with him. He never had to eat. The waitress walked up to them. "Table or booth?"

"Booth."

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I want green tea!"

"Water."

The server smiled. "I'll be out soon, here are the menus."

She said, placing the menu's on the table. Sasori nodded, but didn't touch it.

Sakura happily picked it up and looked at it.

She was amazed. Who knew there were different flavored dangos.

She looked around the small building. There wasn't very many people inside.

"Brat?"

Sakura quickly turned back to Sasori.

"Oh, Um- Yes?"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Why do you call me Puppet-Chan?"

Sakura grinned.

"Konan-OneeChan told me a lot of stuff about the Akatsuki! Like how you use puppets, Kisame-NiiChan is a Sadist and some guy named Kakazu likes money!"

_So she doesn't know that I'm a puppet? Interesting._

Sasori thought. "Hi! My name is Vanilla and I'll be You're waitress this afternoon, What can I get for you guys?"

_Vanilla? Who in the hell names their kid Vanilla?_ Sasori thought.

"Hi, Vanilla-San! I want the plain dango with the regular syrup!"

Vanilla nodded.

"And you, sir?"

Sasori shook his head, "Nothing for me."

She nodded as she wrote it all down.

"I'll be out in a few~"

She said in a sing-song voice.

Sasori didn't even notice that Vanilla, Or what ever her name is, put their drinks on the table. He looked around. _I must not make such a dire mistake again. I need to be more aware of my surroundings._

Sasori thought. Sakura just happily sipped her tea.

And not long after that, her Dango came out. Sakura smiled. As she started to eat.

(Line break)

Sasori sighed. They stayed at the shop longer than he wanted. Sakura had fallen asleep there. Sasori was currently taking her to base. He had stuff to do today. Much more important stuff than carry Sakura back to the base, Like- Like- finding people to turn into puppets. Yup. He needed more puppets. Apparently Orochimaru thought It would be funny to destroy some of his, he also damaged Hiruko. Which really made him angry. Sasori set Sakura down on the couch in the "Living room" Figuring that would be a good place to leave her.

(Line break)

**Dude. DUDE. I had so much fucking trouble with Sasori it was crazy. So, For those of you who don't like Oc's very much. Not to worry. Ciel will only be around until Deidara comes. Then she goes off to train, for like. Years or so. She'll be back though. So enjoy her cuteness. Oh yeah, There are going to be a lot of lesser known people in this series. Like Haku and Zabuza. Kagero from the Anime. (A filler arc) And some random people from the video games. All of which are going to be on Narutopedia.**


End file.
